Welcome to SHIELD Academy
by Percabeth4eva1
Summary: Starts off with a war between Shield and the forces of Evil and then leads into the future. What becomes of the Agents of Shield without pure evil to combat. Mainly takes place at well, Shield Academy. It will also include the children of the Agents of SHIELD, plus some of the avengers' kids. Hope you like it. Pairings include, Skye/Ward, Fitz/Simmons, Bobbi/Hunter, etc...
1. Chapter 1

The world was in chaos. All of the forces of evil on the planet that united under a single leader. Ultron. He and soldiers had given all of the organizations of evil, HYDRA, AIM, Centipede, Inhumans, all of them, a common cause to fight for. Supreme rulers of Earth.

The only thing that stood in their way were the larger Avengers, which included, along with Iron Man, Captain America, Thor, Hulk, Hawkeye and Black Widow, now also included Iron Patriot, Scarlet Witch, Quicksilver, Sam Wilson, who had taken the alias Falcon with new and improved flight armor and the robotic avenger, the Vision, along with the small group that was now S.H.I.E.L.D. which was led by director Phil Coulson.

"Alright, we're outgunned and outnumbered. But let's end this war." Captain America said.

"Allow me to thin the herd." Agent Skye Johnson said as she activated her energy gauntlet and summoned her inhuman abilities to send out an electrical shortage vibrational spike.

"That's better." Iron man said, since the wave had split the ground open and disabled any flight capabilities that the soldiers had swallowed them into ground.

"Not by much though." Muttered agent Lance Hunter.

"Well then, hit them hard and hit them fast." Coulson said.

"Gladly." Skye said as she charged right into battle.

"I like this one." Thor said as he and Hulk joined Skye in the battle for Earth.

"Tell me about it." Said newly reinstated agent Grant Ward as the rest of them joined the fight.

* * *

The battles raged for months. The, what Shield had decided to call them, Alliance of Evil, had taken on greater casualties, that the Avengers and SHIELD were all badly injured from months of fighting. Stark, Rhodes and Wilson's suits were all damaged, Thor had actually returned to Asgard for better medical tech and had promised to return with Asgardian warrior to help fight.

Skye was currently holding her broken arm while limping on her broken leg as she tried to make it back to where the remaining freedom fighters had set up base.

That is until she came across the one man she hated more than anyone. Well except maybe Ward.

"Get out of my way." Skye said to her father.

"It didn't have to be like this." Her dad said.

"Yes it did." Skye said, breathing heavily.

"Fine then. To the death." Her father said.

"Gladly." Skye said as she took him out with a vibrational wave and before he recovered, she killed him with her new repulse blaster.

"You don't deserve the pity of a jail cell." Skye said as she walked pass her father's corpse.

* * *

"The war is going badly. If we can take out Ultron for good, then the Alliance will crumble with no one to lead them. To keep them united. The war will be over." Agent Jemma Simmons said.

"Maybe, but how can we even get close. We're all barely still alive and Ultron has the upper hand with superior numbers." Tony Stark asked

"I think I can help with that." Said Thor as he entered the makeshift base.

"Thor, you're back." Captain America said.

"Yes, and I have brought help from Asgard." Thor said as Lady Sif and the Warriors 3 entered the command center.

"The Asgardian armies are ready to aid in the fight. We must stand tall and fight as one." Sif said.

"Alright then. Stark, do whatever you have to in order to get the armors back online. Because tomorrow, the final battle will come. And the forces of good will win. Just like they always have." Steve Rogers said.

"Right." Stark said.

* * *

The next day, the Avengers and Shield stood in front of the armies of Asgard, looking at the base of Ultron, which was positioned at the Red Skull's old base in Germany.

"Time to end this war." Agent Melinda May said.

"For Earth." Captain America shouted, raising his shield into the air.

"For Earth." All of their troops shouted as they charged down the field and into the final battles of the war.

* * *

The final battle was tough, ending with Skye and Stark facing Ultron.

It ended with Skye hacking into Ultron and eliminating his circuitry the same way you'd eliminate a virus. With an antivirus.

"It's over. We won." Skye said, exhausted.

"That's right, the war is over." Tony said, pulling his helmet off.

"Now we can begin to rebuild. Thankfully, most of humanity survived." Skye said.

"Yeah. SHIELD will be reaccepted, which means you guys can come out of the shadows." Tony agreed.

"Yeah, now to get back to the others." Skye said.

* * *

The following months were a blur to Skye. The world bounced back quickly and for a time, it was at peace.

The next thing she knew, she, the other members of SHIELD and the Avengers were standing in front of the White House, where President Ellis was addressing the nation and was personally giving each of them a medal of valor for their services in the war.

"And I would like to say that SHIELD will no longer be considered a terrorist organization, but will once more be our last line of defense in things we don't understand." The president said.

"Thank you sir. And I promise that SHIELD will not be recruiting any evil scientists into its ranks this time and that all people who remain a threat to this planet's peace will be monitored and if need be, neutralized." Coulson said.

"I'm counting on it. I trust you'll keep things well in hand." The president said, shaking Coulson's hand.


	2. Chapter 2

10 years later

* * *

After the war, SHIELD had built a new base that was an exact replica of the old Triskelion. It was once more a strong and united front that the world depended on for protection.

And now a bunch of newbie potential students stood in the Triskelion presentation room where the new Deputy Director Agent Melinda May standing to greet them was.

"Welcome. You are here because you all wish to join SHIELD. However, this will not be an easy journey and not all of you will qualify. And now, before we move forward, a look back at Shield's past. The new Shield was built on the principals of protection and defense. But before you can join our ranks, you must pass through one of the 4 SHIELD Academies. And to speak with you about them, I have invited some old friends who are actually the heads of each academy. From SHIELD Academy SciTech division, Agent Jemma Fitz, from SHIELD Academy Ops division, Agent Lance Hunter, From SHIELD Academy Communications division, Agent Andrew Drake Hanger, and from the new SHIELD Academy, hero division, one of SHIELD's finest field agents, Agent Skye Ward." May said

There was a round of applause as the 4 agents rose and then took their seats.

"Now, before we proceed with a tour of the base, each agent has agreed to speak briefly with you about what each academy specializes in so you can see exactly which one fits you the best. First up will be Agent Ward, speaking to you about Hero Academy." May said as Skye rose.

"Thank you Agent May. Now before I tell you about the hero academy, I'll warn you now that it is much harder to get into, for in order to even be considered for it, you must show physical proof that you possess super human abilities. And the reason for this is that my academy exists primarily to teach students with special abilities to control their powers and use them to become super heroes. The goal of Hero Academy is to train students to become the next generation of Avengers. It will not be easy. But for those of you who have already been selected for the program, here are some examples of things that will be taught and provided at the academy include classes in hero history, powers development, mission simulations, and much more. As for the academy itself, it is a large, but secluded campus, where students will be surrounded by others like themselves. Once a student is able to control their powers responsibly, they are given a choice of being placed on a team and use their training to save lives, they can become solo heroes, they can go and become SHIELD agents or they can stay and become teachers to future students. Thank you." Skye said as she sat back down.

* * *

After the lectures, Skye was called to Coulson's office.

"You called for me sir?" Skye asked

"Yes, I want an update on the hero program." Coulson said.

"So far everything is running smoothly. Both inhumans and the gifted students get along well and everyone is committed to their work." Skye said

"Any exceptional students we might be able to graduate early?" Coulson asked

Skye shook her head and said "Not yet."

"Well, return to the academy, I expect Rebecca is getting tired of waiting for you to return." Coulson said of Skye and Grant's 10 year old daughter.

"And Grant should be home from his mission soon and I need to make sure the house is ready for when he does." Skye said as she left the office.

* * *

When Skye returned to the academy, she was happy to see that all of the students were still being civil, or at least not using their powers on each other.

As she walked, Skye heard a familiar young voice call out, "Mom."

Skye turned to see her 10 year old daughter, Rebecca Melinda Ward running towards her.

"Hey kiddo." Skye said as she scooped her daughter in her arms.

"Mom, I have a question to ask you." Rebecca said.

"Let me guess. Once again, you're asking me to expose you to the mist aren't you?" Skye said, since like her, Rebecca was inhuman, but Skye and Grant hadn't let her be exposed to the Terrigen Mist yet, which would trigger her inhuman DNA and reveal her powers.

"I'm old enough to start my training. Everyone else here who is my age has powers. I'd like to be able to actually interact with them." Rebecca said.

Skye smiled at her daughter and said "If it were just up to me, I'd let you expose yourself to the mist, but your father is insistent on waiting. Though I do agree that you're reaching the age where we should start to develop your powers. Whatever they might be."

"What do you mean? Won't I get earthquake powers like yours?" Rebecca asked

"There's no guarantee what kinds of powers you'll receive. Everyone gets their own gifts. And once you're exposed to the mist, whatever you get, you're stuck with it for the rest of your life." Skye said

"I know and I accept that. Please, talk dad into letting me do this. I want it so badly." Rebecca begged.

"Okay. Your father is getting back from a mission tonight and I think he'll be happy enough for me to finally convince him to let you undergo the transformation. But just remember, you asked for this." Skye told her daughter, who hugged her.


	3. Chapter 3

Skye had convinced her husband to let Rebecca undergo the transformation.

* * *

"Alright Rebecca, come on." Skye said, taking her daughter's hand in one and taking her own diviner, which she kept under lock and key, in the other.

"Okay." Rebecca said.

* * *

As they walked towards the location Skye had created to unleash the diviner's power and allow Rebecca to undergo the transformation, Skye noticed Rebecca was becoming more nervous.

"You know, it's not too late to turn back. If you want, we can do this when you're older." Skye said.

"No, I'm just nervous about what might happen to me." Rebecca said.

"It'll be fine." Skye assured her daughter.

"You promise you won't leave me?" Rebecca asked

"I promise that unless you tell me to go, I'll stay by your side until the transformation is complete." Skye promised her daughter.

"Ok, let's go." Rebecca said.

* * *

When they arrived, Skye placed the diviner in its place and opened to reveal a crystal and released the mist.

Rebecca took a deep breath as she was encompassed in a cocoon.

Skye took her daughter's hand and whispered to her underneath it not to panic, just to let the change take place.

After a few minutes, the mist faded and the diviner re-closed and Rebecca's cocoon began to break away.

"Rebecca." Skye said hugging her daughter the second the cocoon was gone.

"Mommy." Rebecca said, completely terrified.

"Just calm down. You're okay. I promise you'll be fine. We just have to wait and see what gift you've received." Skye said, trying to calm her daughter down.

"Ok." Rebecca said as her mom grabbed the diviner and they headed back home.

* * *

That night, Skye and Grant were awakened by the sound of their daughter screaming.

Skye ran straight to Rebecca's room and found that her daughter had discovered her gift. Shapeshifting.

"Rebecca." Skye said, since her daughter looked like Jemma Fitz.

"Mom. I can't control it." Rebecca said.

"Focus on your old appearance. Concentrate. I'll be here to help you." Skye said, taking Rebecca's hand.

Rebecca closed her eyes and took deep breaths until she was back in her old form.

"Mommy." Rebecca said, hugging her mother tightly.

"It's okay sweetheart. I'm here. Calm down." Skye said.

"That was terrifying. I woke up as someone else and I had no idea how I did it or how to turn back. I was scared I'd be stuck like that forever." Rebecca said.

"I know. The first time the powers are used are always the worst. But as you use them more often, you get more used to it and it gets easier." Skye reassured her as Grant burst in.

"Rebecca, are you okay?" Grant asked

"She's fine, just shaken up. She discovered her gift is shapeshifting." Skye said as she rose to leave but Rebecca grabbed her and said "Please don't leave me tonight. What if I lose control again?"

Skye looked towards her husband who nodded and she then asked Rebecca, "Do you want me to sleep in here with you tonight?"

Rebecca nodded.

"Okay then. Let's all go back to sleep." Skye said as Grant went back to their room and she laid down on Rebecca's bed and let her cuddle up against her.

* * *

The next morning, Rebecca woke up in her mother's arms, and while that was comforting, she was still shaken up about last night.

"Nice to see you're up. Now go get ready for breakfast." Skye said to her daughter.

Rebecca nodded as she climbed out of the bed and went to her bathroom to shower and change.

* * *

When she came down for breakfast, she found that her mother had made all of her favorites.

"Eat up, you'll need your strength since today I'm going to start training you to control your power." Skye said.

"When am I going to be placed on the index?" Rebecca asked.

"Not until after you get a handle on your abilities. Coulson still doesn't know we exposed you to the mist yet. It needs to stay that way until you can control your new powers. Which means no more trips outside the house for a while." Her dad said.

Rebecca nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

Skye was at a bar with her former female teammates, Jemma and Bobbi, like she did at least once a month.

"So Bobbi, how's life as a housewife?" Jemma asked.

"It would be better if I didn't have to wear this stupid tracking bracelet." Bobbi said, since after her husband Hunter had blown her and Mack's cover, Hunter had vouched for Bobbi, saying that if she agreed to certain conditions, she would be cleared. The first one was that she would be required to wear a tracking bracelet that would prevent her from using technology unless Hunter approves, zaps her when she leaves her house unaccompanied by a SHIELD agent and burns her whenever she tries to use a weapon.

Skye laughed and said "You did that to yourself. You're just lucky it was Coulson who's in charge and not Fury."

Jemma nodded in agreement and said "Fury would've buried you. Coulson just put you under surveillance."

"He wanted to. Mack was locked up and Coulson was about to do the same thing to me, but Hunter, he vouched for me. Convinced Coulson to put me under his watch and make me a wear a tracker bracelet." Bobbi said

"Well in the process, you were able to fix your marriage." Skye said since Bobbi had been forced to move in with Hunter so he could keep a close eye on her.

"I suppose it's not that bad after all." Bobbi agreed.

"Anyway, to change the topic, Skye, are you and Ward ever going to have more kids?" Jemma asked

"Maybe, but things are kind of complicated at home right now. I don't think it's the right time to bring another kid into the mix, especially with the whole inhuman thing." Skye said

"Translation, Rebecca has gone through the transformation and you need to devote all of your time to helping her learn to control her powers." Bobbi said

"Correct." Skye said as she took another sip of her beer.

"When did this happen?" Jemma asked

"About a week ago. We're waiting until she's able to control her powers well enough that she'll be allowed to attend the academy without worrying about losing control." Skye said.

"What are her powers?" Bobbi asked

"Shapeshifting." Skye told them.

"Incredible. When did she discover it?" Jemma asked

"In her sleep the first night after the change. She was terrified. Didn't know how she was doing it or how to control or how to change back. Poor thing. And I understood. The first time the powers are used, it's terrifying. I see it in the eyes of the young inhumans that parents send here for me to teach them how to control whatever it is they've been given." Skye said

"How's she doing with it now?" Jemma asked

"She's getting better, but Grant and I want to wait until she's in control before we enroll her in the hero academy." Skye answered.

* * *

Skye had been working one on one with Rebecca about how to control her powers for weeks now and she was relieved that Rebecca was finally starting to show some progress in controlling her powers.

"I think that a few more sessions and we'll be ready to enroll you at the hero academy." Skye said to her daughter.

"Awesome." Rebecca said

"Now go get ready for dinner." Skye said.

Rebecca nodded and ran off.

* * *

After Rebecca left the room, Skye began to feel nauseous.

She made her way to the bathroom and heaved the contents of her lunch into the toilet.

"What the hell was that about?" Skye said.

She then ran back to her room and rummaged through her drawers until she finally found what she was looking for. A pregnancy test.

* * *

After dinner, Grant couldn't help but notice that his wife was much quieter than she usually was.

As he pulled her into his chest, he asked "You okay?"

Skye looked up at him and said "I'm pregnant."

"For real?" Grant asked.

Skye took something out of her pocket and handed it to him.

It was the pregnancy test she'd taken earlier.

"Read the lines." Skye said.

"So I guess unless you want to abort it, we'll have another baby." Grant said.

"Let's have a baby." Skye said.


	5. Chapter 5

About 9 months later. Skye was lying in a private room of the academy infirmary, screaming her head off and her heart out as she suffered through being labor.

"Remind me to kill Coulson for sending Grant on a mission when he knew I was 2 weeks away from giving birth to Grant's second child." Skye said through gritted teeth as she exited another contraction.

"We'll have to videos the birth because you're almost ready to push." said the medic who was delivering the baby.

Skye nodded as she continued to breathe heavily.

"Okay agent Ward, on this next contraction, I want you to push." The medic said to her.

Skye was too tired to respond, she simply nodded and braced herself Skye was too tired to respond, she simply nodded and braced herself for the pain.

* * *

After an hour and a not so minor earthquake that made the entire building shake, the baby was born.

It was a healthy, handsome baby boy. Just as Rebecca looked like Skye, the new baby looked like Grant.

"Daddy's going to be sad he missed your birth." Skye said quietly toto her newborn sonson, who was peacefully sucking on his thumb.

"Mom, can I meet my new brother?" Rebecca whispered from thethe door.

"Come on in." Skye said as her daughter walked up toto her bedside.

"Dad is going to be upset he missed the birth." Rebecca said as she played with her brother's tiny fingers.

"Go get my laptop, I'm not waiting until your father gets home to tell him that his baby is here." Skye said to her daughter, who nodded.

* * *

When her husband's face appeared on the screen, He asked "Skye, do you have any idea what time it is here?"

Skye smiled at Grant and said "Sorry, but there was someone here who wanted to meet you."

"Who?" Grant asked.

Skye adjusted the laptop so Grant could see their son.

"Wave hello to daddy." Skye said, waving their son's hand.

"I can't believe I missed the birth." Grant said

"I called you to help name our son. I was thinking Jonathan." Skye said

Grant smiled and said "Jonathan Trip Ward."

Skye smiled and said "Sounds perfect. I'll see you when youyou get back."

"Be back as soon as possible." Grant said before the video ended.

Skye smiled again, silently hoping that John would get to meet his daddy.

* * *

Skye had been discharged from the infirmary 2 days after John was born, but she was still on maternity leave.

Rebecca helped her out after her classes and the Fitzsimmons (yes that is their married name) had become permanent house guests until Ward came home.

"Thanks again for all your help you guys." Skye said as she and Jemma finished baby proofing the house while Fitz and their 10 year oldold sonson Donald Mack Fitzsimmons, finished installing a security system that would allow Skye to be able monitor her son no matter where she is.

"No problem. Donny here needs to get all the practice he can get for when he goes for his PhD." Jemma said

Donny rolled his eyes at his mother, since he wasn't going for his PhD for a few more years.

"Lighten up on him. Donny isn't taking his PhD exam for a few more years. Let him try to be a normal kid." Skye said

"Well I'm sorry Skye, but unlike your kids, we aren't all born with freaky extra molecules that automatically guarantee us entry into this school of freaks that don't even try to act normal. Some of us that are normal actually have to work to get in places." Jemma said before she realized what she had said

"Get out." Skye said

"What?" Jemma asked

"You just crossed the line. Get out of my home and get off my campus. Now." Skye saidsaid angrily.

"Skye, I'm sorry, it just slipped out." Jemma said, trying toto soothe out the damage.

"Jemma, I am not kidding, get out right now." Skye said, clearly pissed off.

Jemma now wasted no time in running off.

"Skye, you know Jemma has always had a hard time getting used to all these powers." Fitz said

"Fitz, I don't care about that. But Jemma crossed the line by calling my kids freaks." Skye said

"Yes, I suppose she did. But do you think you'll ever forgive her?" Fitz asked

"Eventually, but will take time." Skye said

"I know." Fitz said


	6. Chapter 6

Grant was relieved when his plane touched down in the states. He couldn't wait to finally meet his son.

He still felt guilty about the birth of his son, not to mention all of the important milestones in Rebecca's life. Her first steps, her first word, teaching her how to ride a bike, and he might miss all those moments of John's life, not to mention the future, teaching Rebecca how to drive, showing John how to fire a shotgun, both of their weddings and who knows what else. He was tired of watching all of these things on video.

* * *

When he entered his house, Grant found Skye waiting for him, their son in her arms.

"You're late, explain?" Skye said

"Relax, I was just doing a debrief with Coulson at HQ, it ran long. I also requested to be transferred here full time so I can spend more time with my family. Coulson approved and said he wanted me to found a covert operations program for the older students." Grant said to her as he took John from her arms.

"Hey John, I'm your daddy." Grant said.

Skye smiled and said "To be honest, I don't want to wait until he's 10 to trigger the change."

"I can imagine, with Rebecca, it must've been a nightmare." Grant said

Skye nodded.

"Why don't we expose him when he's 4, that way we can teach him how to control it from a young age?" Grant suggested

Skye nodded her agreement.

* * *

4 years later.

John Ward was terrified. Sure his parents had told him about the change and while the 4 year old had been excited about getting his powers, he was terrified as he was encompassed in the cocoon.

When it fell away, his mom was waiting for him with open arms, ready to comfort him.

"Mommy." John said, running into his mother's open arms, he began to run so fast he actually knocked her over and even after his feet continued to run at a supersonic speed.

"Calm down sweetheart." Skye said and eventually his feet slowed down.

When he stopped, Skye took John into her arms and said "it's okay to cry John, let it all out. I promise you'll feel better afterwards."

John nodded and began to weep his eyes out.

* * *

When John was done crying, he and Skye headed home.

"So, how did it go?" Grant asked

"Perfectly. And now our little man has super speed." Skye said

"Do you now?" Grant asked his son.

"Yes daddy." John said to his dad.

"He's still shaken up about what happened during the transformation. Not that I blame him." Skye said

"At least it happened while he was young and that will give him more time to adjust to the transformation and time for you to teach him how to control it." Grant said.

Skye nodded and said "I'm not sure if I can handle a third kid after this. Sometimes I wish you were inhuman to so you could help me out." Skye said

Grant smiled at his wife and said "I could always touch the diviner and find out for you."

Skye smiled at him and said "Thanks, but someone needs to make sure that John and Rebecca have a fatherly figure and I am not get remarried."

"That's good to hear." Grant said as John shouted "Mommy, it's happening again."

"I'll be right back." Skye said, walking to their son's room.

* * *

Rebecca was walking to her advanced computer programming class with some of her friends when a new kid bumped into her.

"Excuse you." The guy said

"Who are you?" Rebecca asked.

"Howard Stark Jr. Son of an Avenger." The guy said smugly

"And you have super powers?" Asked one of Rebecca's best friends, Sara Winchester, who was an inhuman like Rebecca. Her gift was that she could make her skin as hard as diamonds at will.

"No, but I figured that since my dad is an avenger, I can get in anyway. I hear that this place is the best of SHIELD academy and that's where I want to be." Howard said smugly.

"Yeah well unfortunately for you, the rule is, no powers, no admittance." Rebecca told him.

"And you would be?" Howard asked.

"Rebecca Ward, daughter of 2 of SHIELD's top agents and my mother is the founder of this place." Rebecca said

"And what exactly can you do?" Howard asked

"This." Rebecca said as she shape shifted into Howard.

"Now why don't we go talk to my mom? Tell Professor Nighter I'll be in class late, I was talking to my mom." Rebecca said to her friends, who nodded.

* * *

"Rebecca, you better have a good reason as to why you aren't in class and why I was pulled out of helping your brother learn how to control his powers to speak with this kid?" Skye said to her daughter as they all entered her office.

"This guy claims that just because he's the son of an Avenger, which he has the right to go to school here. He's being a jerk." Rebecca said

"Really. And who might you be?" Skye asked

"Howard Stark." Howard said.

"Ah, you know I know your father pretty well actually. I was with him in the final battle of the Ultron Wars. And I don't think he'd like that you're following in his footsteps as an egomaniac. I'm gonna contact your mother, have her come pick you up. Rebecca, stay here while I write you pass." Skye said

"Yes mom." Rebecca said.

Howard glared at her, just to have her glare back.

* * *

Skye and Howard were sitting in Skye's office when Howard's mother, Pepper Stark entered it.

"Thank you for taking time from your schedule to come and get him." Skye said, standing to shake Pepper's hand.

"No problem. I know how much he wants to join SHIELD, but unlike his father, he doesn't have super powers or armor." Pepper said.

"What's his IQ?" Skye asked

"Over 200. He's already graduated high school and is working to get his PhD in engineering and mechanics. Why?" Pepper said proudly.

"Because I'm good friends with the head of the SciTech division of SHIELD academy, so, if you and Tony are okay with it, I can recommend him for the program once he gets his doctorate. SHIELD could use a Stark agent in our tech division." Skye said

"I'll talk with Tony, see if he thinks it's a good idea." Pepper said.

"Please mom, I really want to." Howard said.

"We'll see. You're still in trouble for sneaking here without permission." Pepper said.

"Yes mom." Howard said.

"I'll put in some calls, have someone from the academy come out to see you. You could do a lot, as long as you don't develop a massive ego Howard." Skye said.

"Thank you Agent Ward." Pepper said.

"Please, call me Skye, everyone does." Skye insisted.

"I'll keep in touch." Pepper said.


	7. Chapter 7

While she was married, most people still called Simmons by her maiden name.

"Agent Simmons. Skye is on the line for you." Her secretary said.

"Thank you." Simmons said.

* * *

"What's up?" Simmons asked

"I've got a potential recruit for you guys. Name's Howard Stark. Son of Tony and Pepper Stark, IQ of over 200, graduated high school at age 14 and is currently going for his doctorate in engineering and mechanics." Skye said

"Thank you, I'll make contact. But how did you find him?" Simmons said.

"Kid showed up at my academy wanting to be a super hero like his dad. But since he doesn't have powers or even a suit like his dad, I can't accept him, but I figured that SciTech would be a good fit for him." Skye said.

"Great. Thank you. And Skye, I'm glad we're friends again." Simmons said.

"Just don't blow it again. Skye out." Skye said, closing the video message.

* * *

When Jemma reached the door to the new Stark Mansion in Malibu, she was surprised to find Tony Stark waiting for her.

"Good to see you again Mr. Stark." Jemma said.

"You to Agent Simmons. Follow me. Howard's up in his room, waiting for you. And if he does get accepted to the academy, how much will it cost me?" Tony asked

"If the interview goes well, your son still won't be applicable till he has at least one PhD, but when that happens, the academy will grant him a full scholarship." Jemma said.

"Excellent, come on." Tony said, leading Jemma upstairs.

* * *

When they arrived in Howard's room, Jemma was impressed by all the models and blueprints in it.

"Agent Simmons." Howard said from his desk.

"Call me Simmons." Jemma said

"I'll leave you to alone." Tony said.

"These designs are incredible, you drew these all up yourself." Simmons said

"Yeah, with parents that are always busy, I need something to pass the time. Just wish some of these ideas would work though. Like this one." Howard said, pulling out a blueprint for an android.

"Project Arsenal?" Jemma asked

"Designed to give me a friend and protector. Equipped with skills in personal defense, energy absorption, multiple weapon systems and sport playing, but every time I try to build it, the circuits are overwhelmed by the AI program's intensity. I was able to route the program into the tech of my room, but I can't get it to work in its own mobile unit." Howard said.

"Impressive, my husband and son are both good with engineering, maybe they could come out here and help you with it. But now why don't you show me some of your other projects." Simmons says.

Howard nodded and pulled something from under his bed.

"Is this a personal cloaking device?" Simmons asked.

Howard nodded and said "Powered by a miniature version of a power source in built called a nega core. It's based off the plans of an arc reactor, but more powerful and recharges as soon as any power is used."

"Incredible. Do you have an actual model of this power source?" Simmons asked.

Howard nodded typed opened up the vault in his room and pulled out a glowing core.

"This is incredible Howard. It could power a city." Jemma said

"It could if I could get it to work on a large scale. On smaller designs, it works perfectly, but there's a combustion problem that occurs in simulations once it reaches full power." Howard said.

"Still Howard, all of these ideas are excellent. I can guarantee you a dorm room at the academy with plans like these." Jemma said.

"Thank you." Howard said

"Now let's go talk to your parents about this." Jemma said

* * *

Maria Hill was surprised when she noticed an old friend waiting for her at the door of Stark Industries on her way out.

"Director Coulson." Maria said to her old friend.

"Call me Phil." Coulson said

"Okay, but what brings the director of SHIELD to Stark Industries?" Maria asked.

"Just wondering if an old friend was up for getting some coffee." Coulson said

Maria smiled and said "Are you asking me out?"

"You're not a SHIELD agent, nothing wrong with it if you're interested." Coulson said.

"Yes, why not." Maria agreed.

"Great." Coulson said

* * *

Howard was working on the Arsenal Program when he heard his door open.

"You must be Fitz." Howard said

"Yes, my wife Jemma told me about your project, mind if I take a look?" Fitz asked

"Sure." Howard said, letting Fitz see the plans.

"iYour problem is that your power source can't generate enough power to run your program without overheating." Fitz said

"I can't believe I didn't think of that." Howard said, grabbing his prototype nega core and went over to the inactive android he had been working on.

"Fingers crossed this works." Howard said as he extracted the arc reactor from the chest and replaced it with the nega core.

Immediately, Arsenal began to power up.

"Project Arsenal online, beginning voice recognition process." Arsenal said.

"Arsenal. My name is Howard Stark. I'm your creator and master. What is your programming?" Howard asked

"Voice confirmed. My programming is to protect you and be your friend. I am equipped with skills in athletic events, personal protection, energy absorption and a variety of weaponry." Arsenal said.

"Correct." Howard said with a grin.


	8. Chapter 8

Skye was patrolling the campus alone like she did every night. It helped her remember what life was like before the Ultron Wars.

It also reminded her of the promise she had made afterwards.

A promise to carry on her mentor's work and continue to prepare, guide and teach the next generation of inhumans to control their gifts.

She thought back to what had happened right after the final battle.

* * *

_Skye had just returned to sanctuary that Gordon had brought her to. The place where she had been taught to control her powers._

_And it was in ruins._

_"Hello, is anyone here?" Skye asked, for as far as she knew, only a couple hundred of the inhumans had joined Hydra and the Evil Alliance. The rest besides her had remained at here to protect the sanctuary from the inhuman purge._

_"Skye?" asked a voice._

_Skye ran towards the source of the voice to find her mentor, Gordon, crushed under a support beam._

_"Gordon." Skye said getting the beam off of him._

_"Did any of the others survive?" Skye asked_

_Gordon shook his head and said "No, and I don't think I have much longer either."_

_"No, please, I can't lose another person I care about." Skye said, getting to her knees at her mentor's body._

_"Skye, it's too late for me. But not for you and all the kids of everyone else. Use my diviner to find them and recruit them for SHIELD. Prepare them, guide them and then teach them how to control it like I did for you." Gordon said_

_"I will, I promise." Skye said_

_"And one more thing, Skye don't let the past keep you from living in the present." Gordon said as his breathing became raspy._

_Skye knew what he meant. Forgive Ward._

_She just nodded and said "I will, now rest in peace Gordon."_

_Gordon just nodded as his body went rigid and then he stopped breathing._

_And then Skye just put her head on his chest and wept for him._

* * *

Skye had convinced Coulson to let her start up the Inhuman Recruitment Program in no time. She had recruited Ward to help her as giving him a chance to earn back her trust and her love.

And in time, he did that.

At first, the process had been slow. Skye and Ward showed up at the safe houses of the inhuman children and brought them to what had used to be the inhuman sanctuary, but what was now the SHIELD hero academy.

* * *

Now Skye smiled as she thought of what her life was now. She had a wonderful husband who treated her as if the world revolved around her, 2 kids that she absolutely adored and would do anything for, real friends that she knew she could always trust and a job of helping the next generation of heroes find their way Avenger level status.

"Well Gordon, I hope I've made you proud." Skye said to herself, thinking of how much she owed the eyeless man. If it weren't for him, she probably never would've forgiven Ward and would never have the loving family she had now. She still wouldn't be able to control the once destructive nature of her powers.

"Hey you." Grant said as he approached his wife.

"Hey." Skye said, kissing him.

"You okay?" He asked

"Yeah, you know I like to patrol the campus alone." Skye said

Grant smiled at her and said "True, but you don't usually take this long."

"Just got caught up in remembering." Skye said

"Let me guess, what happened to Gordon?" Grant asked

"Yeah, and also what it meant for me. It's because of him that all of this exists now. Without him, I'd still be pissed at you." Skye said with a smile.

"Come on, let's go home." Grant said, kissing her temple as he led her back to their home.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry I haven't posted recently, my Internet has been down, but now it's back and I hope you like chapter 9.**

* * *

Grant Ward was currently freaking out. His 15th wedding anniversary to Skye was coming up and for once he was hoping he didn't ruin it.

Every year he wound up forgetting about the date and always bought her a crappy little gift.

But this year, he was determined to make it perfect. He had pulled out all the stops.

Grant had bought himself and Skye tickets to a weeklong cruise along the Caribbean and had arranged for John to be taken care of by his brother Thomas and Rebecca would be staying in the dorms as usual.

* * *

The morning of their anniversary, Grant and Skye were in Grant's car with Grant driving and Skye sitting in the passenger seat with a blindfold on.

"Will you tell me we're going yet?" Skye asked

"Hold on, we're almost there." Grant said as he pulled into the parking lot of the dock.

"So where are we?" Skye asked

"You know how I always forget about our anniversary until the last second?" Grant asked

"Yes, it's the time I always threaten to divorce you." Skye said.

"Well, this year, I think we'll be able to skip that." Grant said, pulling off her blindfold.

"A dock?" Skye asked

Grant chuckled and said "No. For our 15th anniversary, I'm taking you for a weeklong cruise around the Caribbean. In the honeymoon cabin."

"A second honeymoon." Skye asked

"Well, I figured since our first one was so much fun." Grant said.

Skye chuckled and said "Yeah, it was so much fun we got Rebecca out of it."

"So now let's just have fun." Grant said as he got their bags out of the trunk.

* * *

"Wow, that's a lot of hearts." Skye said as they entered their cabin.

Grant chuckled at her and said "Come on, let's get settled in."

Skye nodded as she opened her suitcase and was surprised to that her husband had mostly packed her lingerie and very revealing bikinis, with a few shirts and shorts.

"I guess I won't be leaving the cabin much since most of my clothes aren't the kind I'd wear in public." Skye said to Grant, who was smiling.

"Well I figured that since this is a honeymoon cabin, we'd act like we're on our honeymoon." Grant said

Skye smiled at him and said "Well then, let's begin."

* * *

Rebecca was sitting with her uncle and brother before asking a question that had been driving her crazy ever since she'd seen the information on her father's record.

"Uncle Thomas, is it true that my father used to be HYDRA?" Rebecca asked

"Uh, John, why don't you go play in your room?" Thomas said, not wanting his nephew to hear about Grant's past.

John nodded and ran off.

When he was gone, Thomas looked down towards his niece and said "I suppose you're old enough to understand. Yes, your father was a member of HYDRA. He made some bad choices in his life, choices he still regrets to this day. When we were young, your father and I were terrorized by our parents and our oldest brother, Christian."

"We don't have an Uncle Christian." Rebecca said.

"Not anymore. I'm getting to that. Your father went down a dark path and a man by the name of John Garrett took advantage of that. Your dad was victim to abuse and saw Garrett as a shining light." Thomas said

"What changed his mind?" Rebecca asked

"Your mother. Any loyalty Grant had to HYDRA was nearly out the window Garrett and HYDRA ordered her to be killed. He was furious and I'm pretty sure it was then that he started to question and defect. But he couldn't make his move just yet. He still felt like he owed Garrett everything. But after his death, Rebecca, Grant did would ever it took earn back, not SHIELD's, but your mother's trust and her love. She means and meant everything to him." Thomas said.

"Mom kept saying he was hero. But all this time she was lying to cover up his acts of evil." Rebecca asked.

"She didn't want you to view your father as a bad man. Now tell me, besides this lie, can you think of anything your father has ever done to make you think you can't trust him?" Thomas asked

"No. But what happened to Christian?" Rebecca asked

"Grant killed him and our parents as revenge for all the terror they subjected us to. And I won't lie when I say that I was kind of relieved." Thomas said.

"I understand. But I still want to talk to Dad about it when he and mom get home." Rebecca said.

"I know." Thomas said as Rebecca got up to head back to the dorms.


End file.
